A Touch of Reality
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Well, who would've expected that her online friend would end up being him? Jerza drabble request.


**A/N: I think a guest requested thing a really long time ago. I'm really terribly sorry this took so goddamn long, please forgive me.**

 **Partially inspired by missyplatina's "Virtual Flames" nalu fic. Want fluff, cuteness, and adorable ships? Then this is your fic.**

* * *

 **A Touch of Reality**

Erza Scarlet's phone pings, and she reaches for it distractedly. It's a notification from tumblr, and she wordlessly opens the app to see that _Grand Chariot_ has once again reblogged one of her edits, along with a _Dude, this is pure gold,_ typed in the tags. She grins, clicking on the link to his blog and scrolling through his dash.

She met him a few months ago when he followed her. They started a hesitant relationship due to their love for their favorite show. His url, _Grand Chariot,_ referred to one of the main characters, while hers, _Scarlet Warrioress,_ referred to one of the female protagonists.

Her phone pinged again, and she looked down at the screen to see that he'd messaged her. _Hey,_ he wrote. _How's it going?_

She grins, pulling up the message. _I'm good,_ she says. _You?_

 _I've been better,_ comes the reply. _I'm sitting in the middle of a super boring lecture. I've been trying to catch this cute girl's attention but she's oblivious._

Erza frowns. _Huh,_ she writes. _I'm sorry to hear that._ She too, is sitting through an hour long lecture, but it isn't the class that causes her discomfort.

She's not jealous- how can she be? She doesn't even know this guy's name, let alone what he looks like, so she really shouldn't be feeling the waves of envy rolling off her body at this moment. The problem is, she's already formed a little crush on him.

They've been talking back and forth for months now, and she knows that he too, is in college, has a little sister, and is majoring in astronomy. He hates spoilers, but can't stop reading them, is an amazing manga cap colorer and artist, and absolutely can not get up in the morning (she figured this out when she messaged him at eight in the morning and got an intelligible response as well as an attempt to send her the middle finger. She never again messaged him before ten).

She shakes off her jealousy. _What type of class is it?_

 _A gen. ed.,_ he replies. _So, Warrior, how's life? Anything cool going on with you?_

She looks up from her desk and catches a glimpse of Jellal Fernandes, sitting a couple seats away from her. He winks, then mimes himself dying, falling onto the desk with a flair. Luckily, since the lecture is huge, his action goes unnoticed by the professor.

Erza rolls her eyes at her best friend and blows him a kiss. That's another reason why she can't crush on _Grand Chariot,_ because Jellal is her real life crush. She stares at him, watching as his eyes flick open and latch onto hers. He smiles that breathtaking smile of his and winks, making Erza flush and turn back to her phone.

 _Hah,_ came a message. _I might be making progress!_

She frowns. _Okay,_ she writes. _Good luck with that._

He doesn't answer for a couple of minutes. Then, _You're mad at me._

She glares at the screen. _Am not!_ She types furiously. _I'm just busy!_

She hears a large amount of shuffling and looks up from her phone, noticing the other students in the room packing their laptops and papers. On the floor, the professor, Gildarts, waves his hands distractedly and pulls out his phone, meaning that class is dismissed. Erza sighs in relief, and closes her laptop, ignoring the blank word document.

"Yo, Scarlet," A voice says, and Erza looks up to see Jellal making his way over to her. "Wanna go get lunch?"

Maybe that's why Erza likes the female character so much. Her name is Titania, and she too has red hair, much like Erza. Erza was bullied for her hair color when she was young, but she found solace when she saw that Titania had the same shade. Plus, Titania was one of _Chariot's_ favorite characters because of her power and also because of her hair color.

"Sure," she says, and quickly packs her bag. Jellal reaches out a hand and pulls Erza to her feet. "Where are-"

"I was thinking of the Hills, right by your dorm, right?" he says. "That okay with you?"

She nods wordlessly, because Jellal Fernandes, her real life crush, is holding her hand and going out to lunch with her. He's taking time out of his busy schedule to hang out with her, of all people. She lowers her face and tries desperately not to reveal her excitement.

They walk quickly across the campus, Jellal talking aimlessly about his classes. He's majoring in Astronomy and minoring in Physics, but if Erza has to hear one more time about how he spent another sleepless night stargazing, she might just clock him over the head.

They reach the dining hall and get their food. Erza's favorite is on the menu, noodle bowls with a choice of beef, pork, or chicken. Jellal grins when they reach the line, especially when Erza nearly salivates at the smell.

"You really like ramen, huh?" He says. "Funny, I know someone else who loves it just as much..."

"Really?" She asks, slurping a noodle while Jellal gets his own bowl. "Who?"

He shrugs. "No one you know," he says, smiling in gratitude at the woman behind the counter. He herds Erza towards the cashier, where they pay, before leading her to a table.

"Oh," she says, taking a seat. Jellal sits across from her, blowing on his noodles and pulling out his phone. He types something quickly before setting it down.

Erza blows on her noodles before bringing them to her lips. Her phone pings again, and she swallows quickly before reaching for it. She winces, because _Chariot_ has sent about a million messages while she's been distracted.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Hey, Warrior, I said I was sorry._

 _Come on, talk to me._

 _Where tf did you go?_

 _Warrrrrriioooooorrr._

 _Hey I'm sure she's not as pretty as you._

The last message makes her blush, again, for the millionth time today. She peeks at Jellal, but he's busy fiddling with his phone as well.

 _Haha,_ Erza writes back. _I'm flattered._

Jellal's phone pings.

Erza looks up, her eyes narrowed, but he makes no move, just calmly responds to whoever just messaged him.

Her phone goes off.

 _You should be,_ he wrote.

Erza frowns. _Excuse me?_

Jellal's phone pings again, sending another wave of suspicion flooding through Erza.

And almost instantaneously, _I complimented you. Be flattered._

 _You don't even know what I look like,_ she responds.

His phone pings again.

 _I have a feeling,_ came his reply.

Erza frowns. _Can it be?_ She wonders. She keeps one eye on Jellal as she sends another message. _Chariot,_ she writes. _Can you do me a favor and look up?_

After a moment, in which Erza nearly dies of anticipation, Jellal looks up, and meets Erza's startled gaze.

"Grand Chariot _?"_ She gasps, dropping her phone. " _Jellal?"_

* * *

 **A/N: And that, kids, is how I met your mother. LOL**

 **FYI, When Jellal, aka Grand Chariot says he was trying to flirt with a cute girl, it was Erza just btw.**

 **I could probs make a second part to this, but I've got so much work to do so I probably won't. Hope you like it!**

 **This site is still holding my reviews hostage. I can't respond to anyone! But thank you to all who reviewed on "Another One Bites the Dust" and "In the Midnight Hour" I want to thank you for reviewing and as soon as this stupid site releases my captive reviews I will pm you immediately.**

 **As always, reviews= love (that is, if they're given to me -_-)**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
